Newborn
by wblock72
Summary: This chronicles Bella's first year as a newborn vampire and how she dealt with various parts of her new life. She also gets help in dealing with the Volturi. It is all in Bella's POV and keep in mind in this version she did not originally want to be a vampire. This is partially AU especially during the battle. Follows closer to the BD movies than the book.
1. Chapter 1 - The Transformation

Title: Newborn  
Rating: PG-13(T for )  
Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. Its all Stephenie's. Jordan Cullen is my OC.  
Summary: This fic chronicles my first year as a newborn and how I went through a rebellious stage of my own. Keep in mind in this version I was changed despite not wanting to become a vampire.

Chapter 1 - The Transformation

(Bella POV)

I had been going through hell with all of the burning pain and having a constant audience. I was still resenting the fact the Cullens insisted I be changed because they feared the Volturi. It really didn't make me feel any better that Edward was close by. True he was against my being turned but he did eventually side with his father just to keep himself alive. In truth, this made me dislike him.

The medication I was given, was starting to wear off which meant my transition was nearly complete. I kept my thoughts to myself, but was relieved that I did have one thing for me. Edward can't read my thoughts. He never could. This led me to believe I can use it against him once I was changed. I considered leaving him once I was but had to keep this decision to myself or Alice would tell them ahead of time.

The burning began to subside and I did feel stronger now, but I was still unconscious. My thoughts went in different directions as I lay there with my eyes closed. I could hear muffled voices but nothing really clear. I couldn't tell who it was who was talking.

I could feel the venom moving throughout my body reforming everything from veins to my organs.

As I laid there, I began to think about all I would have to say goodbye to. I knew I could no longer see Charlie or even Renee. It would be too dangerous for them. If they knew what I was becoming, the Volturi would force their transformation or they would also be killed. This made me mad to say the least. I also couldn't see my friends anymore. This didn't make me happy either.

Its kind of weird though. I have no idea how much time has passed, which had me slightly worried.

What truly saddned me was I would never have the chance to have children of my own. Now I got what Rosalie was getting at. Now I understood it all. She felt she was robbed of her human life both by Royce King and by Carlisle(who had changed her to save her from certain death). I was being robbed of my human life. The only difference is my own life is being robbed by the Volturi all because of their stupid rules.

The burning died down even more and I could barely feel my heart beating now. The tranformation must be nearly finished. I still didn't move an inch. I could feel air on my legs which meant I was now wearing a dress. _Alice, you will pay for that! _I thought angrily. I hate wearing dresses, high heels, and all of that girly junk. I'd rather go around in a pair of blue jeans and flannel shirt any day.

My heart just stopped beating so its time to open my eyes and let them all greet the new me. Hopefully I will some time get the opportunity to get away and get on my own.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion With the Cullens

Chapter 2 - Reunion With the Cullens

(Bella POV)

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in the doorway with his left hand out to me. He was inviting me to join him. I sighed and checked out my new vision by looking at my hand while he stood there waiting.

"Bella." He said as he stood there waiting for me. I looked up at him but didn't yet move. I was still adjusting to my surroundings and was clearly not going to go to him right away. He approached me and took my hand in his. He was shocked when I quickly pulled my hand away from him. "What?"

I didn't answer him. I knew I needed to hunt so instead I said, "It burns." He knew I meant the burning in my throat due to my thirst so he took me outside and we went for our hunt. I managed to take down and feed on two mountain lions before we finally headed back to the house. It was time to meet up with the rest of the Cullens.

We walked inside and I forced a smile as we greeted the others.

Carlisle was the first to approach me. He quickly asked, "How are you feeling, Bella?" He seemed worried.

"I'm fine. Edward took me out for a hunt already." I said to him. I was not about to be fully open to him about what I was really thinking.

Alice approached, saying, "That dress looks gorgeous on you, Bella."

This I could not let go. She knew I hated dressing like this. "You will pay for the dress, Alice." I snapped at her.

She stepped backwards in shock as well as hurt. She didn't say a word then.

"I warned her about the dress. She wouldn't listen to me." Rosalie said in her usual snippy tone as she then approached me.

I nodded and said in a soft tone, "I get what you meant now, Rose. I feel the same way."

This seemed to stun the others, but no one asked me to clarify, so it was dropped quickly.

Emmett seemed unsure whether or not he wanted to approach this new me. He did hesitantly but I stepped backward to let him know I didn't want a hug from him. I made it known I was angry and was not going to hide it..

I noticed Jasper seemed more confident as he approached me. He could sense how I was truly feeling and it worried him. He softly whispered, "You want to talk privately?" He wasn't too surprised when I shook my head no. I needed time and he got that.

Also noticing I needed time, Esme nodded and suggested, "Why don't we give Bella time to adjust? I'm sure she'd like time to relax."

I nodded quickly, but was cut off when Edward immediately spoke up saying, "Love, why don't we go for a walk around our land"

I shook my head and said, "I'd rather stay here and relax, like your mother said."

He wasn't happy I refused and he immediately replied, "I just got you back. I want some alone time with you."

"Edward, I said no." I said. I was clearly getting angry with him for trying to force this on me. He again tried to reach for my hand but I pulled back quickly. "Don't!" Now I couldn't help but snap angrily at him.

Carlisle quickly stepped up. Placing a calming hand on his son's shoulder and said to him, "Let's give Bella some time to adjust before letting her go outside."

I quickly asked in a soft tone, "May I sit outside on the back porch? I promise I won't go anywhere."

Jasper started to speak up but Rosalie cut him off, saying, "Mind if I keep you company?"

I smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "Sure. As long as its okay with Carlisle."

Noticing I seemed now more myself, he himself nodded and smiled slightly. "Go ahead."

We then headed outside to the back porch.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chatting With Rosalie

Chapter 3 – Chatting With Rosalie

(Bella POV)

We each sat down on the porch. I let Rose sit close to me. I honestly wouldn't if it had been any of the others. I just didn't feel close to any of them anymore. None except for my now sister.

I sighed and said, "I didn't want this...to be a vampire."

"I know." Rose said with a nod. "I know how you feel."

"How could they do this to me? Rob me of my parents. Rob me of the only life I ever knew! Rob me even of my friends!" I was now shouting. I no longer cared if they heard me.

"You have no idea how much I know how you feel, Bella. I felt the same way when Carlisle first changed me." Rose said. I nodded, knowing this. We had talked about this once before.

"I get he changed me cuz it was either I get changed or the Volturi kill you all as well as me, but the fact is I was robbed of everybody from my human life. That isn't right. I would of kept the secret."

"I know you would of, Bella, but that wasn't good enough for Aro and the rest of the Volturi. They have their rules." Rosalie said, which got a growl out of me.

"If they know what is good for them they will not show up here demanding proof I was transformed." I threatened, angrily as well as hurt.

"What are you saying?" She asked, clearly on alert now.

"I will kill them!" I growled and then took off into the woods. Remembering I was no longer allowed on wolf land, I took Cullen land to Canada and then even further before any of the others could be alerted. I had to get out of there. I also knew one other thing. I wasn't coming back.

Rosalie hurried inside and informed the others I had in fact run off. By the time she had told them I was no longer even in Forks anymore. By the time I had reached Canada, Alice couldn't even see my future anymore much to my relief.

I was finally free and I was a newborn.


	4. Chapter 4 - Changes

Chapter 4 – Changes

(Bella POV)

I continued to run for several months. I constantly changed locations, trying not to stay anywhere for too long so I couldn't be tracked. I needed a coven of my own so I'd have my army to fight the Volturi. I was not about to let them get away with robbing me of my family.

During my time in Mexico, I tracked down a young vampire named Jordan, who was hiding out due to her being the daughter of the Cullens. Jane had just arrived in the country so I had no choice but to take her and her caretaker(Mylin) with me as the first two members. I was immediately put at ease when I discovered Mylin is also a vampire. She can block physical powers like I can block mental ones.

We then traveled to Australia, where we met up with three more named Austin, Logan, and Daniel. I did re-enter the United States long enough to file legal separation and divorce papers. I no longer wanted to be truly tied to the Cullens. I also set Jordan up on Isle Esme with Mylin so I wouldn't have to deal with that backlash either.

I then went back to my search for coven members.

Meanwhile back at the Cullens, the others were hurriedly preparing to leave to come search for me. They had already heard Jordan was relocated for her safety. The Volturi had tracked her down in Mexico while searching for me.

Just as they were about to leave, a personal messenger arrived carrying a manilla envelope. Edward signed for the package and then after noticing it was adressed to him, opened it. His chest grew heavy when he saw it was the seperation and the divorce papers I had filed. I had used money he had given me shortly after we had gotten married.

He took the papaers to his father and all grew sad when they saw my signature on them. They knew it was really from me.

They stood around discussing possible reasons why I would ever leave the family despite what Rosalie had told them. They didn't want to believe the truth.

Rosalie shook her head and finally said, "Don't you get it?! She didn't want this life!"

Edward shook his head in denial. "She wanted to be with me, Rose. That isn't true."

"She didn't want to be a vampire! We forced it on her!" Rosalie shot back at him angrily. "Now she has run away!"

None of them wanted to believe this truth. I didn't.

By this time I had gethered Stefan and Vladimir who were all too willing to join us now that they knew I wasn't going to back down from destroying the Volturi...especially Aro. They agreed to stay as long as we kept our word about the fight.

This time I wasn't backing down.

As the months flew by, I learned to fight thanks to Vladimir. I still continued to hunt as a vegetarian vampire rather than feed off humans. I didn't want to stop doing that despite leaving the Cullens. I had also recruited eighteen more vampires, but the biggest surprise was still to come.


	5. Chapter 5 - Facing the Truth

Chapter 5 – Facing the Truth

(Bella POV)

We were in the middle of training one day when an unwelcome visitor approached us. I growled when I spotted him walking up to us. I met him halfway with Vladimir by my side.

We stopped when we were face to face and I promptly asked, "What are you doing here, Carlisle? You're not welcome here."

He sighed and said, "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life. She sent word that you had her moved to the island. Now Aro can't touch her." His words were soft and caring, despite my cold and angry ones. Noticing how cold I was behaving, he added, "Rosalie told us what you two talked about."

"I would of rather died than be forced into this life, Carlisle." I said. "Now I am planning my revenge on those who forced it."

Carlisle looked shocked when he heard this. "You mean you are willing to fight the Volturi?" He was surprised when I nodded. He then sighed.

"Look. I have some training to finish so if you aren't joining up, you need to leave." I said to him.

"My family and I have decided to join you." He said to me. He took my hand gently in his and added, "I am so sorry, Bella. I never meant for this to be so hard on you."

"I know." I said with a soft sigh. This time I meant it. I was ready to accept them as part of my new life once this is over. "They agreed to meet up when the snow sticks to the ground. We agreed on the clearing Rose told me about once."

Carlisle nodded and sighed. "The family is coming this way." He said. He noticed I had tensed up so he quickly added, "Edward is coming but he is no longer part of the family. He feels its better if he leaves so you can return home once this is over." He saw me start to shake my head so he quickly added, "Their is a large-size mansion next door to use that was built recently on our land. You and your coven are more than welcome to live there as extended family to us...if you'd like."

I nodded and said, "I'll speak to my coven when its all over."

"The battle is only days away so we need to continue to prepare." Vladimir said as the rest of the Cullens approached.

I sighed as I watched my former family approach us. I noticed Carlisle had walked to his wife and hugged her in greeting.

The first person who approached me was Rose. We hugged as soon as she approached me. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded and sighed. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly without saying goodbye."

"Are you coming home?" She asked me, curiously.

I smiled and nodded. "I would like to." I answered. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course." She said and we exchanged grins.

The others all greeted me pretty much the same way. All that is but Edward. He just nodded in greeting.

"I heard you are looking for members for your coven." he said to me.

"My coven is planning to be relocated once I speak to them. We'll be moving to Forks as an extended brance of the Olympic Coven. You want to join?" I asked him.

"Only if I can date the Coven's Leader." He said, forcing back a smile.

"Maybe. I'm not currently seeing anyone." I said, shooting him a grin of my own. I could tell right there he had ripped up the papers I sent.

We closed in and quickly kissed each other as well as exchanged hugs. I no longer blamed him or any of the Cullens for my transformation. I knew now it was the Volturi who forced the order.


	6. Chapter 6 - Accepting the Truth

Chapter 6 – Accepting the Truth

As time went on, the Cullens had joined our training and even showed us even more fighting moves. Once the Denalis arrived from Alaska(thanks to a call from Carlisle), Kate and Tanya both trained me in getting better control over my powers. I already knew I was a shield, but I also discovered I could read thoughts as well. This I thought was cool since it was also Edward's power. Even as a vampire, he still can't read mine, which still frustrates him.

We do get our alone time every once in awhile and yes we did talk things out. He understood how I felt and sympathized with me. He and Carlisle gave me another couple of surprises. They bought a fishing trip for Charlie and Sue Clearwater(Seth and Leah's mother). They had begun seeing each other shortly before the wedding. The second was they had asked the wolves to join us in this battle after explaining that the Volturi had given them an ultimatum – either change me or all of us would be destroyed. Jacob and Sam talked at great length and agreed the Volturi deserved to be destroyed themselves. They arrived just days before the battle was to occur.

One night while I was outside getting some air, Jacob approached me wanting to talk. He still had it in his head I would dump Edward for him. He quickly approached and said, "Hey. You look pretty good despite the different eye color."

We exchanged grins but I then spoke up. "Jacob, you should know. Edward and I are back together. He ripped up the divorce papers before he and the Cullens came looking for me."

He sighed softly and asked, "What about after the battle? What is going to happen then?"

"I am moving back to Forks with my coven. They built a mansion for us and will let us move their as an extention of the Olympic Coven." I answered much to his unhappiness.

"What about Edward? Isn't he with Carlisle's?" Jacob asked me.

"He joined my coven so he will be moving into my mansion once we get to Forks." I said.

"So, I guess you answered all of my questions." He said, feeling defeated. "We will stay friends, right?"

I shrugged before nodding. "Jacob, now that I am a vampire Charlie can't know I am alive or that I am a vampire. It is way too dangerous for him. They would force the same ultimatum on him."

"Not if the Volturi is dead themselves, Bella." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" I snapped. "He is not to know. I am still considered a newborn until the year is over. His blood will always be too tempting to me." I then stood head to head with him and added, "You tell him and I will kill you myself."

He angrily stormed off as Carlisle approached to check on me. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Despite threatening to kill Jacob if he told Charlie I am a vampire." I must of seemed a little shaken because Carlisle lopped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me. It felt good to have my vampire father back in my life.

"Right now your emotions are all over the place. Its common among newborns." He said, rationalizing how I was feeling just then. "But I know you meant it."

"I am tired of people doing shit behind my back." I said. "Making choices for me and not giving me time to make that choice for myself. I needed time to learn to accept the things I can't change and make peace with what was happening. I never meant to hurt any of you." I sniffled trying to force back venom tears but it didn't work. I clung to Carlisle as I sobbed. I eventually calmed down but he still held me.

He sighed and said, "It's only a few days before the Volturi arrives. Are you ready for this?"

I nodded and said, "I need this over with and I am sure you feel the same way.

"You're right." He said. He forced back a soft growl and added, "I never liked the decisions or the killing they did. I just hoped someone would stand up to them." He shot me a grin and added, "I couldn't be more happy that the person who is leading this is my daughter."

I grinned back and then hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy" I said happily.

He smiled and softly kissed my forehead. He seemed thrilled I had finally accepted who I had become...a vampire.

That night we also had a huge bonfire in a non-snow covered area. We all gathered around it and chatted as we thought about all that would happen tomorrow. I had to admit it to myself. I was very nervous...and scared we would all not survive. I hoped it was just my nerves and not what was truly going to happen.

The next day, I would no doubt find out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Facing the Enemy

Chapter 7 – Facing the Enemy

(Bella POV)

The day finally arrived and in total of 65 vampires who agreed the rules needed to be changed beginning with those for me personally. The Volturi had to listen or all hell would no doubt break loose on them by us all. Several friends of Carlisle's had been tracked down as well as Jordan who would be moving back with Carlisle and Esme as a very active member of her family's coven.

We stood in the clearing waiting for the Volturi to arrive.

When they did, I glared at Aro, much to his dismay. "What is the problem, Bella?" He asked, happily.

"Either take that smile off your face or I will knock it off of your face, Aro!" I angrily snapped at him.

He glared at me and muttered, "Jane?"

Jane smiled and simply said, "Pain."

Her little mental attempt didn't even phase me, much to her dismay.  
"Nice try." I said with a smirk.

Jane tried this also on Edward but I had already extended my shield so it was around us all.

"You will stop your rules or it will be you who is destroyed!" I angrily shouted. "I am done putting up with you and the others in the Volturi!"

Aro wasn't happy hearing this. His focus went to Carlisle. He said, "So, your daughter wants to refuse to follow the rules, eh?"

"Don't. I am with her on this and so is everyone. I lost her once. I will not lose her again...not even due to your stupid guidelines."

The battle began. Let's just say both sides lost many. The Volturi lost more though. Seven of my coven members were killed. Among them was; Daniel, Jacen, Rachel, and Sasha. Edward easily killed Alec and Emmett took down Jane with the help of Sam(in wolf form).

Marcus and Caius were killed, but I don't know who did it.

The guard and other Volturi members were also killed, leaving only Aro himself. Edward and Carlisle helped me in killing him. Just before his head was ripped off of his body, I said, "No one will ever have to deal with your damn rules and shit ever again!" I then ripped his head off his body and Esme was right there with a lit torch. She lit his body and head on fire and then we all stepped back to survey the casualties...and the deaths.

Along with all members of the Volturi and those members I already mentioned from my coven who were killed, I was devastated to discover that Mylin and Deanna had also been killed. They were among the eighteen who had joined last. I burst into hysterical venom tears when I discovered Mylin's body. Edward held me as I sobbed.

Stefan and Vladimir both took off shortly after the battle happily now that they knew they had gotten their revenge on the Volturi.

We all headed home shortly after. Jordan walked with her parents while I walked with Rosalie and Edward. Their was still one more incident which had to be focused on. That was with Alice who I still hadn't spoken to her...yet.


	8. Chapter 8 - Home Sweet Home

Chapter 8 – Home Sweet Home

(Bella POV)

We arrived in Forks late on Saturday night. The wolves had stopped in LaPush on the way, but said they'd be by the main house tomorrow. I nodded and sighed. I didn't even notice that Jacob was missing.

Edward and I led our coven to our house while the rest of the Cullens headed to the main house. We got inside and each headed off to our bedrooms. Thankfully, they had built many bedrooms for us so no one was left without a place to sleep. Edward and I entered our bedroom and both of us sat on our bed. I sighed, realizing Jacob had not come home with us. I glanced to Edward, who immediately nodded sadly. He knew I was asking about Jacob. "No!" I exclaimed and fell against him crying. I had really lost my best friend.

He held me until I calmed down. By then we heard a soft knock on the front door. Eric answered it. He let Alice in and led her to me and Edward's bedroom. She wanted to check on me now that I had been told about Jacob also being killed during the battle. He had died protecting Jordan.

Alice entered our bedroom and Eric and Edward left the room so we could talk.

"Hey. I am so sorry about Jacob." Alice said sadly.

"In truth he and I pretty much stopped being friends after his comment about wanting me to leave Edward for him." I said to my sister. "Alice, I am really sorry for snapping at you before I left. I just can't deal with the Bella Barbie stuff anymore. I am not a Barbie doll."

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't realize that game made you so unhappy." Alice said.

We exchanged hugs now that we were also friends again. It would take awhile before I could call her my best friend again. I needed time to settle back into my life as a Cullen again.

Over the next several days, both covens were pleased to be part of the same family. Carlisle and Esme adopted the members of my coven since we agreed to be all part of the same coven despite being in different homes. I had to admit it felt great being back home. Usuallt if a Cullen family meeting was called, it meant both halves so my coven was also called over to the main house. This felt amazing.

I was able to go back to dressing my own way instead of dressing the way Alice use to expect me to. I did compromise with her though by the time the following Christmas arrived. I agreed I would dress up girly then, but no more Bella Barbie.

I finally got to have Charlie as part of my life as long as the secret was kept secret. I also got to see my old friends as long as they didn't know my secret.

Carlisle went to tell Billy about what happened to Jacob. He wasn't too happy his son had died but he knew he was defending me so he did accept it in the end.

I finally got to have my old life back along with my new life too.

A/N: This is the final chapter so thanks for reading. If you see a possible sequel anywhere, let me know. I think I closed all plotlines.


End file.
